Fit for a King
by Shadow JAFF
Summary: The Battle of Camlann ends with an alone and grievously wounded Arturia. Rather than entering the Realm of Heroic Spirits, is sent back in time by over three thousand years. How will Arturia Pendragon fair against ancient Babylon, and it's king, Gilgamesh? Arturia Pendragon x Gilgamesh, slight-to-major OOC, basically ignoring the entire Fate series.


Fit for a King

Fate/Stay Night-Fate/Zero fanfiction

The Battle of Camlann ends with an alone and grievously wounded Arturia. Aided by an angel, a demon, and a fey, the King of Knights, rather than entering the Realm of Heroic Spirits, is sent back in time by over three thousand years. Near-blind, but blessed with many abilities that make her seem god-like, how will Arturia Pendragon fair against ancient Babylon, and more importantly, it's ruler, the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh?

Arturia Pendragon x Gilgamesh, slight-to-major OOC, basically ignoring the entire Fate series.

"Speaking", 'Thinking', _"Speaking" or 'Thinking' in a different language_

Chapter 1: The Lady from the Sky

Gilgamesh had everything, and wanted for nothing. He was the king of Man, and thanks to his divine blood, he was worshiped by all.

However, on that particular morning, Gilgamesh felt that something was… off, in his kingdom. A slight disturbance in the air itself had caused him to awaken earlier than normal. He turned his eyes towards the main door to his bedchamber when he heard the knocking of one of his servants.

"Enter!"

He recognized his captain of the guard on sight, mildly amused, but also a little angry and worried, as the captain of the guard would only even attempt to contact him this early in the morning, if something was in dire need of his attention.

"Speak."

The older man bowed before reporting.

"Your Highness, the thieves' guild we have heard rumors about has finally been exposed. Our men are at the scene as we speak, however, we are unable to arrest them at this time."

Gilgamesh frowned, before asking, "And why, might I ask, is that so?"

The captain started sweating in fear of haven irritated his king, and answered, "My Lord, it is because, well," he stayed quiet for a few moments before continuing, "it is because the entire guild are either already dead, or are in the process of being butchered."

This perked the young king's interest.

"Butchered? By whom?"

The captain scrunched his eyes closed, fearing for his life, should his report displease his master.

"By a young woman, wearing a set of blue cloth, as well as a few pieces of armor, and wielding a seemingly invisible blade."

Gilgamesh looked at his top solder with a face of surprise.

He then allowed a grin to adorn his face.

"How very interesting."

XxxX

As Gilgamesh walked calmly through his mansion with the captain of the guard, he happened across the royal seer.

"Off to meet the King of Knights, I see," the elderly woman cackled, "I hope you are ready for my prophecy on your companionship, your highness."

The king of Babylon turned to look at and question the old woman, but she was gone, like a scent in the breeze.

'Could the woman eliminating the thieves' guild be the woman I have been looking for?' Gilgamesh asked himself.

Out loud, he asked, "… What is a Knight?" The captain shrugged, equally confused.

XxxX

The people under the rule of Gilgamesh had seen many a wonders performed by their king, but the woman in front of them now seemed to be in a league of her own.

When Gilgamesh arrived, the people parted. The king turned his sights towards a young woman he recognized as his favored tailor.

"Master Tailor," the petite woman nearly jumped when her king, and without a doubt best costumer, spoke to her, "what exactly happened here?"

The woman bowed before her king, and on her knees answered her king to the best of her ability.

"Your majesty, we were all going about our business, as per usual. A few known members of the Thieves' guild were in an alley way, it would seem, awaiting to ambush. A strange woman was walking along the path, near the edge. I would assume the thieves planned to make victim of her, but as they grabbed her, she exploded with light, and was suddenly wearing armor over her gown, and made a motion as though holding a blade, with a condensing of wind magic appearing in her grasp. The thieves made move to attack her, but she slaughtered the first few with a single stroke! The last one managed to blow a horn of sorts, and over the course of the last quarter bell, the members of the guild have been rushing to face her, but each one fell nearly as fast as they could arrive!"

Gilgamesh nodded at the explanation he received, turning to look at the damage.

The corpses of over five dozen men and woman lay across the market square, all nearly slashed in half. Sitting, nearly lying, against a wall, was a young woman, seemingly in her late teens. She had a slender physique and soft, white skin. Her golden hair seemed almost to be sprinkled with gold dust. Her face showed some signs of naivety, yet displayed a royal elegance. She looked more muscular than most of the woman in his kingdom, but that fact did nothing to keep her from looking feminine. She was wearing shining, slivery armor, with an odd blue and white dress underneath.

And in her hand, a beautiful sword lay, seemingly made of gold.

The woman was covered in the blood of the fallen thieves, and appeared to have fallen asleep. The captain of the guard stepped forward.

"What shall we do, your majesty?"

Gilgamesh thought it over. This woman had just done his city a great service. And she was quit beautiful. He smiled.

"Take her to the palace. Have the servants bathe her and wash her clothing. Get her armor and weapon cleaned and polished. Have my physician look her over. And have her brought to the guest chamber connected to mine own. If she awakens before her own clothing is ready, have our best woman's wear at the ready for her use. Keep two servants and three guards on duty at all times. Have a meal on the ready for her awakening; keep it to the meetings of the physician's recommendation."

The king then turned to his tailor. "Master Tailor, could you identify the nature of her cloth?"

The woman nodded before approaching the blonde woman. After a thorough investigation, she returned to her king.

"It appears to be dyed sheep's wool, your majesty. I personally have only worked with something of this matter once before, but it should be easy to clean without damaging it. However, I would recommend lighter clothing for her, as wool is more suited for a colder temperate, like the far north. Based on that, I think it is safe to assume that she is from said far north, possibly part of a noble family.

"Furthermore, from what little I have learned from my husband, the metal of her armor appears to possess traits similar to iron, but is very well worked. The smith that made this armor must have been a true master of his craft, as iron is very difficult to mold, especially like this. Our own bronze and leather armor pales in comparison."

Gilgamesh nodded before snapping his fingers, setting a rush as the guards carefully lifted the young woman and carried her to the palace. The remainder of the guards got to work on removing the bodies.

XxxX

 ***Chapters 1: end***

 **Hello, Readers. I was inspired to make this story after watching Fate/Zero couple weeks ago. The next chapter will explain how and why Arturia arrived in Urik. Also, do not go expecting me to refer to her as 'Saber', as that is merely a title, and to my knowledge, she has fallen under other classes as well (specifically, to my knowledge, she has been a saber, an archer, a lancer, a rider, and a berserker).**

 **See you all next update! And do not worry; my other stories WILL be updated, eventually. Writers block is a fearsome enemy to face when you do not have your own computer.**

 **Also, at some point in the future, I will be releasing a new story titled: Scorpi Reacts, in which Scorpi-chan will react to various games, shows, movies, anime and, hopefully, fanfics. I will be taking requests, but my options will be limited. See y'all later!**

 ***Shadow disappears into darkness***


End file.
